Dear Goku
by Marie Nomad
Summary: I've rewritten this fic from the original. It's longer and better. This is about Chi Chi writing a letter to her beloved husband while he's off in the Next Dimention and she's carring Goten.
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I was reading the various fics when I realize that I haven't seen one in which Chi Chi explains why she helped Goten learn martial arts while before she shunned them with Gohan. All characters belong to Funmation and used without their permission.  
  
Dear Goku  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Goku,  
  
How are things going in the Next Dimention? Do you miss me like I miss you? I missed you terribly. Gohan is feeling guilty about you dying. Bulma and the others also missed you very much even Vegita. Even thought, I think he just wants to take you to the Next Dimention himself.  
  
I don't know if you know yet but I'm having a baby. Yes, a baby. I didn't really thought I can have another one when you died. I guess it's like a final gift from you to me. I remember back when we had Gohan, you were so excited and happy about it. Even though, you did scream when you saw the needle. I wish you can be here with me when I deliver this baby.   
  
It's my fault that you died. I know Gohan blamed himself but it's my fault overall. I shouldn't try to be so persistent in Gohan not learning martial arts. Ever since you died, I kept on wondering what if I recognized Gohan's power before. What if I helped you train him instead of ramming his head into the books? How much stronger would he have become? Would you have lived through the Cell Games?  
  
I realized now, if Piccolo haven't taken Gohan away and train him, you and the world would've died at the hands of Vegita. I never thought I owe that monster that much. Every time I think back, I realize how powerful Gohan is and how powerful he could've been. Why didn't I see it before you died? Why didn't I have the same faith in my own son's abilities like you did? I'm his mother, I should've seen how strong he is.  
  
I know that when you told me about the androids coming and Gohan's role, I didn't want him to train and fight only to die when he's still a little boy. I said that the safety of the world doesn't matter as much as Gohan's studies. But now, I wish I haven't said those words. I don't care about the world as long as Gohan and you are safe. I don't want to loose my baby. That's why I had Gohan study.  
  
They say that parents often learn about parenting from raising their first child. That's true with us. I learned that the world is constantly in danger and unless we know how to defend ourselves, we don't stand a chance. So, this baby will be different. I will help him learn his Saiyan side. I will help him learn how to fight and defend himself like you would've. I will still have him study but maybe not as much as Gohan. I will not lose any more of my friends and family due to my stubbornness.   
  
I will not fail this time.   
  
Love,  
Chi Chi  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she fold the letter up and put it in the envelope. She walked outside where she hoped to see the messenger. "Okay, I'm done." Chi Chi said to the man standing there.  
  
"About time." Piccolo said as he came out of the shadows. "How's the kid?"  
  
Chi Chi replied as she patted her stomach, "He's going along fine. He has such a healthy appitite." She could still remember the time when she wouldn't trust him with her life let alone a message to her dear departed husband. "Thank you for going up to see Goku." "Hey, being the former Kami and the Demon King has it's perks." Piccolo said as he smiled.  
  
"Here's the letter." Chi Chi said as she gave him the envelope and then a small capsule. "And here's a little something for Goku to eat. He just have to warm it up." Piccolo looked at her in almost disbelief. "Your husband is dead. You think he's going to eat?"  
  
"I know Goku, he'll be hungry with or without a body." Chi Chi said matter of factly. "Oh," She took out a basket and said, "Here's a little something for you."  
  
"Umm... I only drink water." Piccolo muttered as he looked at the basket.  
  
"I know Namekians don't usually eat, but I've seen you eat when you were training for those... andriods. You were the only one who eats as much as me." "I was only doing it for Gohan." Piccolo grumbled as he accepted the package, "Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome." Chi Chi said, "Oh, thanks for training Gohan for me." Piccolo looked at the woman with bulged eyes. "I didn't know you are greatful for that." "Gohan did save the world thanks to you and Goku." Chi Chi said as she patted her stomach, "I was wrong to force Gohan not to fight. I won't make that mistake again."  
  
"Good. I'm sure Gohan's little brother or sister will be as powerful as him maybe even more so since Goku's more powerful when you and he... I'm not sure if I can train the baby like I did with Gohan. I have to train Dende too." "I know. I'm going to train the baby when he's old enough." Chi Chi said as she stared up in the sky, "I am still a warrior and I can fight. I... ah... kept on doing some light training after Namek." Piccolo smirked. "So, it's 'do as I say not as I do?' Heh. I figured that you must have done some training yourself with the way you kept on hitting Goku and me with that frying pan."   
  
"I wanted Gohan to have a future." "He will. You know that." Piccolo said as he hovered up, "I better go and deliver this."  
  
Chi Chi craned her head up and cried out, "Tell him that I love him and to write back!" "He will." Piccolo said as he flew off to meet his friend.  
  
Fin?  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay, here's the sequel to 'Dear Goku'. As before, all characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Funmation.  
  
Dear Chi Chi  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku's massive muscles tensed as he did the finishing touches on King Kai's new house. "How does it look?" He asked his sensei.  
  
King Kai looked up and down the house carefully. "Hmmm... Good good. Say, that reminds me of a joke. How many Saiyans does it take to build a house?"  
  
"I don't know. How many Saiyans does it take to build a house?" Goku asked as he mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know myself. They're too busy building the spaceship!"   
  
Goku groaned mentally. He had been dead for two months and he still missed his friends and family. True, he will see them again when they pass into the Next Dimention but death is death. Fortunately, thanks to Piccolo's help, he can write letters with his family.  
  
A green man appeared running on the Snake Way and Goku stopped. He can felt his familiar ki. "Piccolo!" Goku exclaimed as he looked over the Namekian's head for a halo.  
  
"Hey, Goku. King Kai." Piccolo said as he stopped. King Kai nodded toward his other pupil. "It's so good to see you!" Goku yelled out as he hugged the Namekian who just stood there almost fuming.  
  
"Good to see you too. How's death treating you now a days?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Goku replied, "I've been helping King Kai rebuild his house. After that, I'm going to train for the afterlife tournament."  
  
"That's good. I'm surprised that King Kai forgave you for blowing up his tiny planet." "Well... I was a little mad that I was dead." King Kai said, "But, hey! We all have to go sometime. I wish Goku would warn me first. Now, all I have to worry about is any 'dead jokes' I might make. Get it?"  
  
Goku chuckled fakely as he looked over at Piccolo again. "So, did Chi Chi write?"  
  
"She did." Piccolo said as he took out an envelope and a capsule. "She also made some food for you." "Thanks!" Goku took both items in a hurry. He tossed the capsule on the ground to show a regular sized fridge. "I miss Chi Chi's cooking so much!" He took out a turkey and a jug of milk and began eating. A few seconds later, Goku sighed in relief and said, "That's a nice snack."   
  
A normal person would fell head over feet over this reaction but Piccolo and King Kai are not normal. Goku ripped open the letter and began reading it. It took him a while for him to read it since he rarely reads. Slowly, a look of shock came across his face. "Chi Chi's going to have a baby?"  
  
Piccolo nodded.   
  
"Woo hoo!" Goku ran out happily as he hugged King Kai. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY AGAIN! THIS IS SO EXCITING! That means that Trunks can have a friend close to his age. Gohan had always wanted a little brother or sister! I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl? This is incredible. I wonder what name Chi Chi will give him. I hope it's not Einstein. Maybe, I can tr-" "GOKU!!!" Piccolo bellowed. Goku stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face. "I hate to break it to you but you're dead. You can't see the baby." "That's right." Goku said as he sat down almost dumbfounded. "I'm dead. I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes I can almost forget that I wasn't dead. That I was just away from them." "Normal mistake." King Kai said comfortably.  
  
Goku started reading the letter again. "Oh man. I can't believe it." He muttered as he set the letter again. "Believe what?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Chi Chi blames herself for my death. She thought that if she haven't forced Gohan into studying, I wouldn't have to sacrifice myself." Goku replied.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Goku looked down. "I don't know. Chi Chi didn't know. I-I need to think." "Okay, I gotta go. I'll be back later. Will you write back?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah. I'll write back." "Oh, she said that she loves you and to write back soon."   
"I'll write back. Hey, King Kai, where can I get a sheet of paper here?"  
  
King Kai and Piccolo fell over in shock. "I'll go and see if King Emma will loan you some." King Kai said as he went into his newly built car and drove off.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Chi Chi,   
  
Congratulations! I didn't know that you were going to have a baby. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? I'd love to know right away. I bet it's a boy right? What are you going to name him? I don't want him to be named Einstein. How about something like Goten or if it's a girl, maybe Gotena? Either way, I know you will do a good job with the baby.  
  
It's not your fault that I died. You didn't know. I know that you always wanted what's best for Gohan like I do. I always felt that he's a fighter like me. I always thought that he longs for awesome adventures like me. I know that he was strong but I didn't see that he didn't want to fight. The only reason he fights is because he felt like he had no choice.  
  
Now, I see that deep down, he wants to be a scholar like you want him to be. I didn't see that. I was blind with my own dreams to see that. I should've spent more time with Gohan than I did before.  
  
You are a wonderful mom. You raised Gohan well despite the conditions. I know that you will raise the baby just as well. I wish I can be there when you give birth. I know it can be hard for you. I'm going to see what I can do.  
  
I'm sorry for being so selfish. You were right to make Gohan study. Good luck on training the baby.  
  
Love,   
Goku  
  
*****  
  
Goku rolled up the paper and decapsulized the refrigerator. Piccolo came up. "Hey, you're done yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Here." Goku said as he handed the Namekian the scroll. "Oh, how's Gohan taking my death?"  
  
"He's coping." Piccolo replied as he tucked the scroll in his belt. "We're all coping. I better go." "Okay. Thanks for delivering these letters for us." "No problem."  
  
Piccolo flew off as Goku stood there contemplating on a way to see his second son.   
  
Fin?  
  
  
  
  



End file.
